A new Grace
by kikusashi
Summary: Grace feels out of it. She needs a change. Is this how it is going to be? Eli feels torn. This is wrong. How will the family react and what will happen next? Rated M for Drug references, language and some heated scenes later on.Eli and Grace
1. The beginning and the end

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though

**First Chapter**

It was a beautiful but simple wedding. Everyone was smiling and dancing and the restaurant looked like the perfect spot for this happening. Grace was happy for her dad and Tiffany. They had been through a lot and made it in the end. Now they were starting something new together. She was happy for them, she really was. It was just…that empty feeling in her stomach, it just wouldn´t go away. Why wouldn´t it go away?

She looked at her family, Rick and Lily was standing at the edge of the dance floor looking so proud and blissful. They were holding hands and she knew they had just spent some minutes in the closet doing god knows what. Zoe was being her usual outgoing self dancing with her dad and Tiffany. She loved her sister but she could really be a menace. Thankfully Tiffany knew how to handle her.

Jessie and Katie were around somewhere being… well being together to be honest. She knew what was going on there but she just couldn´t muster enough care to bother about it. She lived her life so they could live theirs.

That is if what she was doing right now was really living. This hollowness that had engulfed her since that night and the weeks that followed.

_Why? _

_Why not? _

_What was she feeling, hiding, trying to avoid? _

All those questions kept running through her head. Grace sighed and took another sip of her drink. The sour taste of lemon juice made her make a face and put the glass on the table. She didn´t really care for the non alcoholic beverage right now. She needed something stronger and she knew just how to get it. Just needed the key that hung behind the register, she thought before she walked over to the bar. Why did she always have to be this good little girl? The one everyone always depended on and no one ever found interesting? She was sick of it. No one even noticed when she slipped her hand behind the wooden bar and grabbed the key hanging there. Grace scanned the room to make sure she wouldn't be missed and then left trough the back door. Opening the room that contained all the liquor and snatching two bottles of vodka was even easier since no one was around. She placed the bottles in her back pack and then put the key back in its place behind the counter. Grace then made her way over to her mother and Rick who was talking with the newlyweds.

"Mom, dad, I don't feel so good, is it okay if I leave early?"

"Sure honey, do you need me to drive you?" Lily asked with concern in her voice.

"No, no you stay; I just…just…need some time alone I think. I´ll go to bed early so don´t bother waking me up when you get home." Grace didn´t even feel guilty about lying to her parents. Maybe she wasn´t such a good girl after all?

She said her goodbyes and left holding her back pack in a firm grip.

"Hey, where are you going" Eli´s voice stopped her in the parking lot.

_Damnit!_

"Home, don´t feel so good. See you tomorrow" Grace quickly turned around and unlocked the car.

"Mind if I get a lift? Meeting the guys later and I could use a shower before" Eli had gained on her and was now standing next to the car.

Grace looked at him, not sure what to do when her rebellion was so close and in no mood to have Eli tag along on it if he was going to get her more down about herself. She nervously tugged at her bottom lip and looked up at her stepbrother with wide-open brown eyes.

"What are you doing with the guys?" she asked

"You know, jamming and…well…" Eli´s voice trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with what he almost let slip. He looked a bit sheepish trying not to sound too eager to follow her home.

Grace knew what went on in those jam sessions down in Coops basement. She´d tried it once.

_Didn´t do her any good _she thought to herself. That tough gave her the courage to get a bit out of line, a bit out of being Grace as Eli knew her.

"Sure, just don't get on my case and you can drive" Grace threw him the car keys and jumped in the passenger seat.

Surprise all over his face Eli just stood there while Grace strapped herself in the passenger seat. "C´mon! I haven´t got all day" she said and nudged her head for him to get in the car.

"You don´t sound like you´re feeling that bad." Eli said when he got in the car. "That's because I´m not" Grace replied. Then she pulled out one of the bottles from her backpack and opened it.

"Wow" Eli didn´t know what else to say. "What are you doing?" he said in a hushed voice.

"What does it look like I´m doing? Damnit, I need to do something wild Eli. I need it and I am not going to take a lecture from you do you hear!" Grace took a big swallow from the clear liquid and coughed as it made its way down her throat.

_See I can´t even drink properly. Pathetic__!_ She turned to Eli

"Can I hang out with you guys today? I got another bottle and I am not afraid of bribing you with it."

Eli looked at her as if she just grew another head and it was yelling profanities at a priest. "You want to hang out in Coops basement?" he asked astonished.

"Yes. Why not? I know you have girls there sometimes. I won´t bother you I promise. Just got to get out of the house and out of my life" Grace stared at him with those big brown eyes and didn´t look half as sure about herself as she sounded.

_Why_ he wondered. _Did she need to get out of her life?_

"Hmm okay. Just bring that bottle" he said with a wry smile and started the car.

TBC

**Authors notes**

_**I needed to get this out of my head and on to paper. You may rewiew I i shall happily respond if possible. Have a few chapters done so this will not be a oneshoot but not to loong either, hopefully :)**_


	2. Who are you?

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though

**Second**** Chapter**

She took a shower and grabbed the first things in her closet that looked somewhat normal. A pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She hesitated but then she put on Eli´s grey hoodie she borrowed that time so long ago.

Eli was waiting downstairs with the keys in his hand. He looked up when Grace ran down the stairs, her step bouncy and her hair in a mess from the shower. When she stopped in front of him she held up the 2 bottles of vodka almost triumphantly.

"See, one for you and one for me" she stated and then walked through the door taking another swap of the bottle she had now dubbed her very own. Eli followed with a wide grin on his face. This was a new Grace and he liked it.

The drive over to Coop took no less than 10 minutes and as he pulled up on the driveway Eli was actually looking forward to the evening. Grace was already a bit tipsy and she was FUN!

As they made their way down to the basement Grace was humming on the tune being played on the radio when they drove there.

"_I can´t help it if I´m helpless every time that I´m where e e e, Youuu are…"_

"Nice voice Grace" Eli said and nudged her side.

"I know, i´m like some sort of pop star or something….NOT" Grace smiled and jumped on Eli´s back "Giddiup!"

Eli was once again surprised by this strange creature that had taken possession of his Grace. Her breast flatten against his back he grabbed her thighs to keep her up and suddenly thought about her legs wrapped around him in a totally different way.

_Go away! Not right__!_ he said to himself and shock his head to get it clear. He looked back at Grace grinning widely as she obviously enjoyed treating him like a horse.

He smiled with her and then they both started laughing and he walked in to Coop´s basement.

"Hey look. Its Eli the pony" Coop was not shy about mouthing what he was thinking.

The guys were all lying in the basement listening to their latest jam session. Coop, Tom and Wink gave some sly remarks as the duo appeared in the room.

"And who might this be?" Wink asked looking at Grace with a glimmer in his eye.

"Uhmm this is Grace…" Eli started as Grace slid down his back and walked in to the room.

"Yes, I am Grace" Grace interrupted "I´m here to have some fun." She smiled and Coop and the others smiled back. Eli noticed Coops eyes wondering down Grace´s body, stopping to admire her breast in that tight black top. _What the…?_ He did not like his buddy looking at her that way.

"Then you´ve come to the right place" Mick said and put his arm around her, guiding her towards the couch. Tall and with sandy blonde hair he was one of the favorites with the girls.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that" Grace smiled and put her hand at Mick´s chest. "I need some fun" she had leaned forward and was whispering this in Mick´s ear. Her dosed eyes pinned at Eli.

He didn´t know what to say. This was so out of character that he didn´t recognize his step sister. Mick on the other hand had no such problem. "I´m sure going to enjoy getting to know you." Eli watched as the couple sat down in the couch and started talking. Facing each other Grace was offering some vodka to Mick and he happily obliged her and drank while putting his left hand on her thigh. She didn´t seem to notice as she was talking into his ear again.

"Mick is always fast" Coop commented on his left and Eli jerked back to his own body.

"Hmm what?"

"I said; Mick is always fast. You know how he is with the girls. She´s not yours is she? I´m sure he would back off" Coop was talking to Eli but he was looking at Grace. Her laughter at something Mick had said made her eyes glimmer and she tugged some hair behind her ear and then took another swipe at the vodka.

"She…" Eli started again. He wasn´t sure he wanted the guys to know she was available. "No she´s my step sister"

"Step sister? That's new." Coop sounded way happier than he should and Eli tore his eyes away from Grace´s face.

"It´s not new. You´ve meet her mother remember" Eli looked at Coop with narrowed eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I remember. She was hot" Coop smiled "So do you want to get this party started?"

He pulled up a small bag of weed from his back pocket and looked at Eli and then at Trig, the guy standing in the corner also looking at Grace with a stupid expression on his face. Or so Eli thought.

"Yeah, why not?" Eli said and dropped down In the armchair standing next to the couch.

TBC


	3. Dance, Dance

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Song:** "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy

**Third**** Chapter**

Grace was sitting in the couch with Mick. He was telling her some joke and she laughed throwing her head back. This felt good. She was still Grace Manning, the bookworm. Grace Manning the boy shy high school´er. But this boy, Mick, he didn´t know that. He was flirting and touching her in a pleasant way and the vodka in her system made her head nicely numb to old limitations and she felt heightened and happy. Eli had slouched down in a big stuffed armchair and was watching her though the smoke from his joint. She couldn´t help but look over there from time to time.

_This was Eli. Her Eli._Looking over again she met his green eyes

_No, no, no, not her Eli. Her __stepbrother__, Eli._ She had to think of him that way. She had strayed once but she would not do in again. It was too painful.

She turned her attention to Mick once again. His hand was still on her thigh, his thumb circling the inside and sending shivers up her leg. He was good looking. Sandy blonde hair in a disoriented mess and dark brown eyes, that was sure to give many girls more good reason to look in to them. He was very good looking. Grace let her eyes wonder and took in the sight of his stomach between his jeans and his T-shirt. It was flat and with a small tan line, probably from walking around shirtless in the summer.

_Nice__! _She smiled to herself as she pictured him in just the low cut jeans and no shirt. Looking up she met Eli´s eyes once again. He was frowning and she realized what she had been thinking and blushed. Then she straitened up, this was HER night. She was supposed to be having fun. Letting go of the old Grace and being free, that was her goal. And she was not going to let him ruin it. Turning to Mick she put her hand over his on her thigh and moved it higher up. He looked surprised at first but then he leaned in closer and whispered some nonsense in her ear about how she looked in her top. She laughed again.

Eli was watching Grace and Mick. _What was she doing?_ She was laughing and flirting. Not at all the Grace he knew. And why was Mick on her like a leach? He was good looking and never had any trouble with girls, but he used to prefer the pretty ones. Grace was not pretty…_Was she?_ He looked up at her face. She was looking at Mick´s groin and a small smile tugged at her mouth. He looked at her lips and saw that they were quite lush. Frowning he looked up to her eyes. Big brown pools of Grace, he could drown there. _Why where they diverted at Mick´s groin?_ He did not like this at all. She looked up and as the warmth spread over her cheeks he realized what she must have been thinking and his frown grew deeper. Then her back went almost rigid and the pink faded from her face. She cast him an angry look and then put her hand over Mick´s where it was resting on her thigh. He watched as she moved it even higher up and his stomach clenched in small knots. Mick looked like the cat that just caught the mouse.

_What was going on?__!_

Mick grew even bolder and as he leaned in and whispered something in Grace´s ear she laughed. Her laugher ringing in his ears as he stared at her. She was pretty. He saw that now. Crimson lush lips, beautiful brown eyes and an honest and open face. A face that drew people to her, even if she didn´t know it. He took in the sight of her body, years of training soccer made her legs strong and shapely. And he had never noticed how much she had filled out on the chest department before. This was not good. Grace was not supposed to be looking this way. Not Grace Manning. The knots in his stomach intensified and he felt a warmth searing trough his veins that was all too familiar. He could not be thinking this about Grace, feeling this for Grace. He had to get out of there; no he had to get her out of there. Otherwise Mick might make some stupid move on her. On his stepsister, yes that's how he had to think of her. Like his stepsister, living under the same roof as him. In a not too far away bed from his.

_No, no, no! _There he was again._ What was wrong with him?_

Eli put the joint in his mouth and drew in his breath feeling the familiar taste as the smoke started to do its work. This would make him forget. This was what he needed to get his mind of Grace and her strange new effect on him. Talking to Coop about the next rehearsal with the band he ignored the couple on the couch.

Grace was not sober. She knew it and she didn´t care.

"Hey, I want to dance. Let´s dance" She grabbed Mick´s hand and pulled him of the couch. The stereo was on put the music was dampened so she turned it up.

"_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse…"  
**_Grace started to sway her hips and raised her arms over her head. The song had a hard thump to beat the rhythm and she was banging her head to match it._****_

"I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by"  
The singer was upping the beat and she started to make small jumping steps in Mick´s direction. Mick had a wide grin over his face as he watched her moving towards him._****_

"Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me"  
Grace grabbed Mick by the hips and made him join him in the circular movements as their hips were rotating together.

Eli´s heart was pumping frenetic. _This was wrong. What was she doing? Why was Mick such a dick? _His thoughts were all over the place and his palms were starting to sweat. He used to like Mick.

"_**You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..."  
**_The music was grabbing Grace by some invisible string and she just followed. She was no longer in control of her body as the buss from the vodka made her head spin. This was great. This was exactly what she needed. The change she had longed for.

_****__**"I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by"  
**_Mick placed his hand on the small lower of Grace´s back. She could feel his warmth between the jeans and her top. Eli´s gray hoodie long forgotten on the couch.

_**"Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love"  
**_Grace sang along to the words and they started to make so much sense. She just needed to…_**  
**_

"_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me"  
**_And everything would be all right. She would no longer feel this hole in her. This darkness she knew was a part of her and that was bursting to get out!_**  
**_

"_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me"  
**_ Mick´s hands grew bolder and he placed himself behind Grace with his hands on her hips. He slowly pulled her black top a little further up her stomach and breathed in her ear.

_****__**"Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead"  
**_Eli watched. He watched as his friend put the moves on Grace. He watched as Grace´s body matched Mick´s as they swayed on the floor of the basement. He watched, and he did nothing. His body was rigid from all the knots that had once originated in his stomach but where now in every single muscle in his body. Every single muscle…

_**"Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me"  
**_Grace looked up and found Eli watching them with smoldering eyes. He was watching her and she could tell he was frustrated about something. The clenched fist told her that. She locked her eyes with his as she put her hand up to touch Mick´s cheek behind her. As she wiggled down Mick´s front and dragging her hand touching his chest when she was almost down to the floor, she never once let go of Eli´s gaze.

_****__**"Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance"**_

**Authors Notes**

**Not much for conversation in this part but I needed the eyes to do the talking here.**


	4. A choice and a realisation

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Fourth**** Chapter**

Tom, Wink and Trig now occupied the couch that Grace and Mick had left when they started dancing. Coop had gone upstairs to get some snacks. Eli was left in the armchair watching his former friend dance with Grace. The music was slower now and they still stood back to front with Mick placed behind Grace.

"Well this has been great but I gotta split" Trig was not one to make himself noticed and this night was not an exception. He had been sitting in the far end of the couch while the others were talking. "Anyone need a ride?" he said and looked at Tom and Wink.

Tom grabbed his backpack from behind the couch and stood up "Sure, might as well. Looks like Mick is the only one getting anything out of this night." The comment was low and didn´t reach said person as he was wrapped up in his dance. But it did reach Eli´s ear and he snapped his head towards Tom.

"What?" he said in an equally low voice but with a menacing tone to it "What´s that supposed to mean?" Eli stared at Tom and the other boy squirmed under his gaze.

"Uhmm what do you think it means? I mean c´mon you know Mick." Tom seemed uncomfortable as his eyes went from Eli to the couple on the dance floor.

Eli hesitated. He did know Mick. And he knew Grace. And that was not a good combination as far as he was concerned. It was time to end this. He had to get Grace out of there. The night had started out so good. He was having fun when they drove over to Coop´s house. No this was the end of these stupid feelings. Everything was Mick fault. He had been on Grace since the moment they got there; probably just to piss Eli off… well no probably not only because of that, but Eli did not want to go there right now. Now he wanted to do something.

Grace was lost in a flurry of soft music, vodka, a warm male body close to her and this feeling of acceptance, her acceptance. She could see herself in a clear picture now. Okay, maybe not perfectly clear since she was still sipping vodka and that made everything look almost distorted and far away. But she was comfortable with herself. Was this why Eli smoked and drank and hanged out here so often? She could relate to that. Mick´s hands where stroking her stomach, warm and a bit rugged they produced goose bumps on her skin. She looked up to see that the other guys were standing. Eli was shaking hands with Trig and then he gave his joint to Wink, who was the only one still seated. Then he walked towards her and Mick.

"We are leaving." The statement was simple enough. But the look on his face showed that he was not hearing any arguments over the matter.

Grace did not pick up those subtle signals.

"You may, I am staying" she placed her hands over Mick´s still swaying to the music.

"We. Are. Leaving…" This time his words had an edge to them that even Grace could not help but hear.

"Hey man, what´s the downer attitude?" Mick was not giving up that easy. He was enjoying himself.

Eli stared at him. He just knew he had to get Grace home. "Grace, I am leaving. And you are coming with me. There is no argument. We have to get home." He turned around and stalked towards the stairs leading up from the basement. He didn´t turn around, he simply held his breath and prayed to some God that Grace was following him.

Grace stared after Eli as he moved toward the stairs. Mick´s hand was suddenly cold to her. The music was no longer soft and melodic, but plain and boring. She had been enjoying herself. She had! But… if Eli wanted her to go with him she would. She trusted him.

She grabbed her bottle of vodka and left the other one on the table. Pulling up the sipper in Eli´s hoodie she turned to Mick.

"Sorry, got to go. He´s my ride!"

She smiled and stood up on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips. Mick´s arms were suddenly around her waist as he presented her with a more mature kiss. When he let her go he had a wide grin and Grace couldn´t help but laugh when she saw it.

"I could drive you." Mick tried.

"Another time pretty boy" Grace was giddy with laughter and the amazing feeling she had from knowing someone wanted to be with her. She turned around and followed Eli up the stairs.

TBC

**Authors Notes**

**Short chapter I know. But it was just such a good cliffhanger break and I have to het going since it´s Friday. Please rewiew. Love your comments guys **


	5. The next move?

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Fifth**** Chapter**

When Eli got out of Coops house the fresh air made him feel like he just came out from a dream. He took a couple of deep breaths and then held one deep until he heard Grace coming out behind him. He was uncomfortable around of her. His body was humming of awareness. Trying not to look at her he spoke to the sky.

"I´ve been smoking and you drinking, so maybe we should walk?"

He started down the driveway, not waiting for a response.

Grace stared after his tall frame as he walked in to the night. She hesitated and looked back towards the house. She had just turned down a ride from Mick. On the other hand he had been drinking too. Sighing she followed Eli and pulled the hoodie over her head. It was not a cold night but she felt like she needed the protection. She was so… so…she was just happy. Somehow this night had turned out great. She had been having fun with Mick and Coop and…Eli. She cast a wry glance at him where he walked one step ahead of her and to her left.

"So…this is a normal night for you?" Grace asked

"Yeah. We like do doo nothing with our time." Eli answered defensively.

"Hey I didn´t mean anything by it. I had a great time!" Grace announced this with a smile.

"Why are you so grumpy?" The question was innocent enough but she felt her need to get an answer and hear his voice was not. She wanted the happy Eli to be with her. Otherwise this was going to be a long walk home.

Eli didn´t answer right away. He wasn´t sure what to say to her all of a sudden. She was still Grace, one of his best friends if he was to be honest. This was just a new Grace. Someone who was everything she had always been and more. More and….well more. He had been having these feelings and thoughts all night and it was getting on his nerves. Why couldn´t she just leave him alone? He needed to think, or maybe not to think.

"Did you hear me?" Grace didn´t want him to just walk away.

"Yes I heard you" Eli said. "I just didn´t think your question deserved an answer"

Grace stared at him and then turned front and kept walking

Eli knew he was being harsh but he couldn´t help himself. She had triggered every button in him tonight and he was just tired and felt like giving up.

They walked in silence for some time. The streets were empty and dark. Someone had hung an old Christmas light in an apple tree on the side of the road. The flickering lights made the tree look like it was full of fairies and other magical beings. At least that's what it looked like to Grace in her somewhat dazed state. She cast another look at Eli where he was walking ahead of her. He was lean and fit, his year's active on the schools team had made sure of that. His jeans where not tight, but they still hugged his thighs and behind in the nicest way. She let her eyes walk up over his back. He had on an army green jacket on and a black hoodie underneath. His shoulders were up by his ears and his hands in his pockets. It was as though he was trying to cut her out. Maybe not just her she thought to herself. Eli had this wall to her and everybody else around him. Sometimes he reminded her of a small puppy who had been beaten so many times he just expected it from everyone he met. She didn´t want to be one of those people he shut out. She wanted to be on the inside with him.

Grace giggled to herself. Inside with Eli…She was doing philosophy at, looking at her wrist-watch, 2 am! And in the middle of nowhere! They were on one of the walking paths that connected Cooper´s housings to theirs. Around them was nothing but grass and trees.

Eli heard her giggle and turned around to see what she found so funny. She had been looking at her wrist-watch and shaking her head. As he watched her she suddenly looked up and stared straight into his eyes. He flinched as though he had been punched and stopped dead in his tracks. Her eyes were so happy and sad at the same time he simply didn´t know how to describe them. They were beautiful. He had thought so before. But now he KNEW they were beautiful. And he had the feeling he was never going to stop thinking about them that way. Even though she had been watching him his abrupt stop made her walk straight into him.

"Whoa…Why are we stopping?" Grace put her hands on Eli´s arms to steady her.

"Uhm..I …eehh, just wanted to make sure you were not falling behind" Eli stammered. Her hands made small burning marks on his body. She giggled again and he realized she was still drunk.

"I wasn´t falling behind, but I almost fell now" Her statement ended with a wrinkle of her nose and yet another giggle. She still had her hands on his arms so he took a step back and started to walk toward the road he knew lead to their house.

Grace followed and then started to run to catch up.

"C´mon, I´ll race ya" She shouted and then made a dash in to the bushes that surrounded the area.

Eli shock his head and followed in a more moderate pace. When he approached their yard he expected Grace to have gone inside and up to her room but instead she was waiting outside the garage where he lived with her back against the wall and one leg pulled up underneath her.

"I want more time "She held up the vodka bottle and shook it. "Still have some fun left"

"I don´t think that's a good idea Grace" Eli was tired.

"But I do, c´mon Eli. This is my night!" She was whispering so the people in the house wouldn't hear but the intensity of her words was still there.

Eli hesitated. He was a mixture of feelings. Not really sure what to think and how to act around her anymore. But she was still his friend. She had been there for him so he should be there for her. Simple math! No not so simple. But her pleading eyes along with her smile made him soften and he shook his head and gave in.

"Alright… But no noises! The last thing we need is Lily and my dad getting curious as to what's going on out here."

"No problem. I never make a noise unless needed to." Grace announced as she turned around and walked in to the garage and Eli´s room.

TBC

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry about yet another short chapter but I wrote this with the following part and I want to give you something**** while I finish as the next one is quite juicy **** Reviews are welcomed!**


	6. Right kind of wrong

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Song:**"Right kind of wrong" by LeAnn Rimes (The video on YT actually inspired this story)

**Sixth**** Chapter**

They were in Eli´s room sitting on his bed. Or at least he was sitting, his head against the headboard and his eyes closed. Grace had handed him the now infamous bottle of vodka and he was all too happy to take a sip and follow her in to this happy daze where she seemed to be permanently fixed for the night. Grace on the other hand was laying stretched out over his bed with her head over the end and one foot tapping the floor on the other side. She was singing along to the song on the radio. It was a good song; he had heard it before as it was playing on the radio a lot. Maybe not his type of music but it had a good sound. Grace on the other hand did not have a good sound. She had a nice voice when she was sober but she was not displaying her best musical side right now. He flinched as she tried to hit another high note but missed altogether. She was going to wake up their parents.

"You know that I love you boy. Hot like Mexico, rejoice …" Grace wailed away.

Another noise was suddenly clear between her and the radio. Someone was out in the yard. He could tell Grace was gathering breath to have another try at the high notes and he flung himself over the bed and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh…please! I think I heard Lily or someone else out there. Don´t want her to find you in this condition do you?" Eli pleaded. Grace lifted her head and looked in to his eyes.

_In what condition?_

As she stared in to those soulful and somewhat hurt eyes she was only sure of one thing. She did not want this night to end and if this meant being quiet and having his hand on her…well she could do that.

Eli took in the expression on her face and he knew she would be quiet. Suddenly he realized he still had his hand on her mouth and his other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor. She was warm and soft. Her body perfectly molded to his chest and he could fell her every breath as her breast pushed into him. Still he didn´t move. Her eyes were beautiful; he had decided that earlier tonight and he had not even been this close then. The radio kept playing. A familiar song was pouring out. The one Grace had been singing when they arrived at Coop´s house.

"**I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are"**

Grace felt his hands on her like they were flaming hot. The one on her waist held her firm in place and she had an uncontrollable urge to push herself closer against him. Wrap her legs around him and…

******"You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more"**

Eli felt her breath against his hand and he heard her quick intake of air and saw her eyes widened as her cheeks got redder. She was fascinating. How had he not looked at her like this before? 

"**Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much"**

Grace felt her face redden and knew she must be making a fool of herself. But she couldn´t stop. This warm and comfortable feeling was filling her and she knew it originated from Eli. Eli with his strong hands, hurt eyes, muscular body and that oh so perfect ass.

******"Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya"**

Eli suddenly knew why this night had been such an emotional rollercoaster. He wanted her. He wanted Grace! 

"**Well I should try to be strong"**

She wanted him. She wanted Eli. She had always wanted Eli.

******"But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong"  
**The word of the song seemed to fill the room as the persons in it lay frozen in the position they had been in before these realizations came upon them

******"It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking"  
**Eli saw the mirror of his feelings in Grace´s eyes and knew there was no turning back. With the music in his ears and the person on the outside completely forgotten he lowered his head and grunted "Ohh to hell with it" and crushed his lips to hers.

"**Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms"  
**The sensation of his lips on hers made her inside flutter and turn around in circles. He was brutal as he parted her lips with his and plunged his tongue inside. She had been kissed before but this was different. She still felt everything she had felt with the other boys and more. She moaned and put her hand up to pull away but somehow her hands did the opposite and she was now closer than before and her hands were wrapped up in his hair.

******"They say your something I should do without"**

This felt so good. Eli heard her moan and that sent spiraling pulses throughout his body. Her hands were pulling him closer and almost massaging his scalp as she gripped his hair and hoisted herself up on the bed to be more comfortable. Never once did they break their kiss. Her tongue met his, first it was careful and almost shy but then she moaned again and her resilience was gone. She meets his kiss with the same fever and eagerness and they tumble around so that he was lying almost completely over her.

******"They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out"**

His left hand that had been around her waist moved up and under her top until it reached her bra. Her muscles were convulsing with pleasure and she arched her back to meet his touch.

******"There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain"**

"Damn, damn, damn, this feels good" Eli moved his hand further up to cup her breast in his hand and felt her nipple harden against his palm. Grace had yanked her hands away from his head and was now massaging his buttocks. She didn´t seem satisfied with the feel through his jeans so she slipped them underneath the fabric and let out a small purring sound against his lips as she grabbed his firm ass and started to stroke and squeeze at the same time.

******"Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya"**

Her breast fit perfectly is his hand. She had on a simple black cotton bra and he pulled that down to feel her skin against his. His other was at her nape as he held her head in a comfortable angle to kiss her. And he was kissing her. Their tongues were meeting and dancing around each other. She bit his lower lip and then sucked at it making him groan deep down in his throat.

******"Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong"  
**Impatiently he yanked at her top, pulling it over her head he broke their kiss only a heartbeat. She was no better. She wanted to feel his hot body against hers. She wanted to touch him in all those places she had only ever dreamed about. She grabbed his T-Shirt and almost tore it apart but he helped her by standing up on his knees and throwing the shirt to the other side of the room when it was off.

******"I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to"**

He quickly returned to her as their newly exposes skin melted together. He was like a furnace surrounding her with his warmth. His hands pulling on her bra for just a second and it was off. She yanked at his jeans wishing them gone and he obliged her. Her mind was soaring with new sensations, that and the dullness created by the vodka made her brave and confident as she touched him. **  
"Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah"  
**It took just a few more breaths and they were both panting and moaning as the last shred of clothes went flying trough the room. Eli was kissing her neck, sucking and nibbling leaving her longing for more. Then his kisses were on her breasts and then even lower.

******"I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation"**

Grace watched him. He was beautiful. Lean and muscular, she had always known that but this was different, his skin was perfect all over. He reminded her of a romance hero. This was where someone would describe him as a marble statue. And she was no better. She adored his body and she let her hands show him.

******"And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation"**

Eli was most certainly aroused. There was no hiding it now. He wasn´t sure he could have even if he wasn´t naked. How could she do that to him? Her hands were roaming his body like they had never done anything else and those whimpering sounds she was driving him crazy. If he couldn´t be in her soon he would spill himself right there and then.

******"But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are"**

Eli put his hands on either side of Grace and hoisted himself up so that he was positioned between her legs. He looked into her eyes as he moved closer. The unconditional trust and desire he saw in them pushed him over the edge and he thrust the last inches until he was inside her. ****

"You walk in and my strength walks out the door"

Grace felt the barrier breach and then he was inside her. The pain quickly subdued and was replaced by a satisfaction that was undeniable.

******"Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much"**

She moved her hips. Just a little but it was enough. He groaned again. Her inner muscles were adjusting to the intrusion and he felt them tighten around him.**  
**

"**Hey-yeah"**

He started moving. Slow at first but then as his pleasure grew so did the pace. Grace followed him easily. It was as if this was what she had been born to this. To be with Eli… that was her purpose. 

"**Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya"**

Their tempo was steady but growing. Eli breathed heavily from the strain of keeping himself together. The pleasure was indescribable. He looked at her face and was glad to know that he was the one giving her the same pleasure he was feeling. Her eyes looked like the ocean, deep and vast as she smiled and then threw her head back.

******"Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong"**

Grace´s body was a storm of emotions and sensations. Eli´s strong presence and the feel of him inside her was the greatest thing she had ever experienced. A pressure was building up inside of her with every move he made. She grasped his shoulders and tried to keep herself steady as the wave of electricity exploded inside her and transported her being to another level of existence.Eli saw that he had given her the release he had been denying himself and so he let go and joined her as she screamed his name. Moaning she dragged her nails down his back when she landed on earth again.****

"Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong"

TBC

**Authors note:**

**This was a fun chapter to write.**** I have now delivered 2 chapters in one day so hopefully you will enjoy these until I have the time to write the next part. I love this song and I think it perfectly describes how their relationship is developing. **


	7. Wrong

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Seventh Chapter**

Slowly reality came back to the two lovers on the bed in Eli´s room. Grace was still panting from the unusual activity. Her body felt odd. Satisfied and yet yearning. Every part of her that had been on fire was now only simmering in the afterglow. The room was once again the back part of her parent's garage and not some cloud nine that she had been on just minutes ago. Her hands were resting on Eli´s back; she was no longer digging her fingers in his flesh in the heat of passion. She was just resting them there. He was breathing hard to. His hips were still lodged between her legs, with his arms on her sides, and not a stitch of clothes on him. Then it hit her. What they had been doing, what she had done. What she had participated in. Not so much as a weak 'stop' from her lips. No, she had just had sex for the first time, with Eli, with her stepbrother, and she had willingly thrown herself into it like some wanton woman in dire need. She began pushing at him, desperate to get away from there.

Eli had never been so satisfied in his life. He´d been with girls and even women before, sure, but never like this. It was never like this. Like he was on fire and she was on fire and the only way to survive was to combine them. He couldn´t explain it, it was just so incredible. How had they gotten there? He tried to remember but the exhaustion was tearing at him and so was the vodka. He drew in his breath a few times trying to calm his rushing blood to a more convenient pace. All of the emotions that had been rumbling around in him that night suddenly made so much sense.

Suddenly Grace´s hands were pushing on him and he lifted himself of her to get a look at her but she threw herself of the bed grabbing the cover on her way up. She was rigid and flushed as she began picking up her clothes from various places in the room. Eli frowned as he watched her. Something was wrong. He was so happy and she looked like she was going to bolt out the door as soon as she was decent.

As she stood on one leg go get in to her jeans Grace felt Eli´s gaze on her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. The shame of her actions was too intense.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god….._

When she was fully clothed she moved to the door to leave but his voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Eli didn´t understand what was going on. The frown on his face was now even deeper as he asked the question.

Grace hesitated with her hand on the door.

"I´m leaving. I don't know how this happened but it was a horrible, horrible mistake. I don´t ever want to speak of it okay? And please never…" Her voice broke "…touch me again!" And with that she was out the door. She hurried through the yard and in to her house, up the stairs and in to her room. Once inside she leaned against the solid frame and stared up at the sealing. Her breath was ragged and quick. Panic was searing though her body.

_What had she done?_

Eli was left alone on the bed. His confused expression was now a mask of pain. The words Grace had thrown at him as she left him naked and exposed made him put his hands in his hands and groan. This **had** been a mistake. But he just couldn´t bring himself to be sorry. He had wanted her so much, he still did. Her body had been warm and welcoming. Her response that of someone innocent and yet wanting. She had been perfect. But he should have waited. Now it was ruined. He had just realized how much she meant to him and all he could do was try and get in her pants. Guilt plagued him.

_What had he done?_

Grace woke up the next morning with a splitting headache that she realized originated from not only the vodka she had been drinking but also from her actions and the countless tears that had been her companion as she fell asleep. She got up and took a shower. Careful to bring her clothes with her and not to meet anyone, Eli in particular, on her way there.

When she finally got up the courage to go downstairs she held her breath and stalked inside the kitchen expecting her face and her whole body to betray what she had been doing. What she and Eli had been doing. Relief poured though her as she only met her mother and Rick there. No Eli!

When her mother kissed her forehead and handed her a glace of juice she almost gagged and then remembered to breathe again.

"God morning Gracie! Are you feeling better today?" Lily´s voice was sweet and concerned. It made grace feel even more like gagging as she thought about how she had deceived her mother last night as she lied and stole and then had sex with her step brother. The mixture of feelings came up and made her groan.

"Not so much…just…I´ll…I´ll try to get some rest today okay." She grabbed her glass of juice and a toast and headed towards the stairs. She had just reached the footing when she heard Eli´s voice in the kitchen. She hurried her steps and fled to her room.

Eli entered the kitchen not really sure what to expect. But the disappointment that washed over him when he only met Lily and Rick spoke more than any words. He had wanted to see her. Well that answered that then. The feelings and lusts from last night were not just from last night. Eli Sammler, the hunk from high school, the aspiring musician and looser brother was lusting after his mousy step-sister. He was officially the worst person in the world.

"Eli, were did you disappear to last night?" Ricks question pierced through his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry dad. What did you say?"

"Well I was wondering where you were last night. You left the wedding and then we didn´t see you here when we came home. I don´t want you to disappear on me without an explanation or a word as to where you are. I know you are old enough but I still worry you know." Rick sounded exasperated. This was not the first time he had held this speech to Eli. The words got in but not the message it seemed.

"Well I went over to Coop´s house. We had some rehearsing to do. No need to worry" Eli shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. He did not want to have this discussion with his dad right now. He had other things on his mind and none of them involved Rick.

With that thought he spoke up. "Ehhm...is Grace up?"

TBC

**Authors Note**

**Not the most eventful**** chapter but these feelings had to be revealed. Right now I am swamped at work so the next chapter will get sporadic attention. But I assure you. I am still writing it in hopes some of you will read it. ****Review if you want to get your opinion through **


	8. All hell break loose

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Eight Chapter**

Grace was up in her room. The panic she had been feeling al morning still devouring her every thought and action. She moved around the room picking up things and then putting them down in other places. Her mind on something else and she was entirely absorbed by it.

The blame was hers and hers alone. She'd known exactly what he was doing, She hadn´t even fought it, she had given up and enjoyed it. And the enjoyment — she wasn't going to think about that. Pleasant feelings had no place besides her present stage of panic. But, oh, God, it had been nice, better than nice, too nice. For a first experience, it was one of her best, Grace had to allow she'd had the best, certainly more than she could ever have imagined. But she wished that were otherwise, too. At least she'd be feeling better right now if it hadn´t been so damned wonderful. Grace made a face of disgust for herself and the way her thoughts were traveling.

The knock brought her out of her self-loathing and before she had a chance to react the door opened and Eli slipped inside closing it behind him. She stared at him and felt her knees get weak from the memories of last night.

They stared at each other for some grueling seconds. Eyes looked as their respective memories surfaced and the bodily lust made Grace feel warm all over. How could he still make her feel this way. She had harbored feelings for him for so long without him even noticing. And now when they had finally become friends and all other possibilities were no longer possible this happened. The fact that his mere presence could make her feel this way was enough for her to get mad at him.

"Get. Out." Her voice was menacingly low. The only thing that gave away her turmoil inside was her clenched fists shaking at the side of her body. It took all her strength to bluff this way.

Eli still stared at her. Her anger made her eyes glow and as she spoke her lush lips caught his attention. He had kissed them. He had felt them on his skin as she had traced his chest when he was inside her. He had been inside her, felt her warmth surround him as he trusted to gain pleasure. And he had gained that pleasure alright. In a way he had never felt it before. It was incredible. How could this girl make him feel this way? She had never caught his eye that way before and now he could think of nothing else. He had to have her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why? I told you to get out. Now get out!" Grace could feel the hysteria nearing to surface. If he did not leave soon she didn´t know what she would do.

"No" he said and took a few steps closer. "No I don´t think so." He was just a few inches away now and Grace backed up against the wall. His presence was too overwhelming. Her blood seemed to boil in her veins as he reached out and slowly touched her bare arm with his finger. This was like a lightning bolt to her and Grace jumped and tried to get under his arm to get away.

Eli saw her try to escape and grabbed a hold of her wrist as she ducked under his arm. She kept pulling and he jerked her around with force making her fall right in his arms.

"I can´t let you leave. I want you…" the statement was simple but it made Grace feel like bolting right out the window.

"We can´t. It was a mistake. Please leave me alone. Eli…Please…" Her voice was shaking now. She didn´t know if it was from fear or something else but she had to get out from his influence. Her every limb was longing for him. The way he made her nipples hard just by being in the same room was not normal. It was just so wrong to feel this way for your step brother.

Then his lips were on her. He had listened to her plead and he had ignored it. He took what he wanted and he wanted her. Grace was lost within seconds. Her arms came up around his neck and she pulled him closer. He pushed her against the wall and pulled her legs up around his waist to get closer. He was hard from his need for her. He wanted more and he put his hand on her breast and heard her moan.

"Oh God I want you. I want you so bad." He hardly recognized his own voice. It was husky and low.

"Eli, ohh ohh mmmm…yeaaa" Grace was too far gone to put words together. Pure lust had pushed all other feelings out. He was her universe now and she wanted more of it. She yanked at his T-shirt and it was off so she could touch his chest. She threw the piece of clothing away and barley even registered that it landed on her desk and knocked her pencil stand to the side. Revel in the softness of his skin and the shapely muscles. She dug her nails in his flesh and moaned even louder.

"Gracie honey, are you okay? I heard a…." Lily´s stopped as she entered the room. They had not even heard the sounds from when she climbed the stairs or softly knocked on the door. But when the image of her two children in a passionate embrace was suddenly all she saw she went quiet and very still.

They froze as they were. Grace with her back against the wall and her legs wrapped around Eli. Scratch marks on his naked back from her nails and eyes as big as saucers when she stared at her mother.

Eli swore under his breath when he turned around and saw who had interrupted one of the most amazing moments in his life. He had his hand underneath Grace´s shirt and was grasping her breast in a very possessive way. His other hand was placed at her buttock to support her and to keep her close. This was not the ideal position to be found in with your step sister, especially by said girl's mother and your step mother, and he swore some more as he slowly let Grace down to stand on her own two feet. He could feel Grace shiver and he understood why. He looked at Lily. She had not even moved since she came in the room. No sound had emerged from her mouth but the unfinished sentence that still hung in the air. She was looking at Grace like she wasn´t there. She was seeing something entirely different in her mind and Eli secretly wished that had been the actual case.

Then she moved her gaze from Grace to Eli and saw his naked chest and the scratch marks from last night as well as a few moments ago upon it. She flinched and her mouth started to move. Still no sound, until suddenly, she was screaming. She screamed and screamed and screamed. Eli took a step towards her but then decided against it and looked at Grace. She was pale as a sheet as she stared at her mother. He wanted to hold her to tell her it was going to be okay, even though he really did not know that. Her shivering intensified as Lily´s screaming went on and he knew she wouldn´t be able to take him touching her for comfort.

Rick bolted up the stairs when he heard is wife screaming. She was standing in the doorway in to Grace´s room and when he reached her to ask what was wrong he saw them. His son was naked to the waist with red marks covering his chest. His expression that of embarrassment but he held his head high as his parents took in the scene. Behind him hiding behind his shoulder was Grace. Her hair was tousled and her lips swollen. She had obviously been thoroughly kissed and Rick suddenly realized that his son must have been doing the kissing, and in a half naked state at that.

"What the HELL is going on here?"

TBC

**Authors Note:**

**I am off for a long weekend so next chapter won´t be up until next week. ****Enjoy!**

**BTW. Thanks for the great reviews. **


	9. The next part

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Ninth Chapter**

**Earlier in the kitchen**

"Ehhm...is Grace up?"

"Yes she's up but she's not feeling well. She went up to her room again. I do hope you could listen to Rick. Just let us know what you are doing and this goes so much smoother." Lily answered his question and gave him a repeat lecture in the same breath.

"Yeah sure. It was really no big deal. Hmm…maybe I should check on her. See if she wants some soup…"

Elis gaze was on the door opening and he was already moving his feet towards the stairs while he talked.

"Who? Oh Grace!" Rick popped his head up from the paper and back down again as he answered his own question.

"Yes would you. Great! Could you also ask her if she has any…"Lily was talking but Eli had stopped listening. He was moving up the stairs two steps at a time.

"What was wrong with him?" Lily asked her husband.

"Sorry what?"

"Eli, he was acting strange. Stranger than normal."

"Maybe he caught something from Grace when he drove her home last night?" Rick speculated but he wasn´t really concerned. Eli always acted strange. Especially around Lily and the other Mannings.

"Yes well I need to know if Grace has any laundry need doing." As Lily walked up the stairs she heard a sound…

* * *

**6 weeks later**

"Have you got everything?" Jake asked his daughter even though he was pretty sure she had a better idea about packing then him. How he ever got a responsible and smart kid he would never know.

"Yes dad. I packed hours ago." Grace picked up her bag and went to her father by the door.

Her shoulders hung low and she avoided his eyes. She never used to be like that. She was a strong girl. She spoke her mind and she laughed. But that was before. Before that leach got his hands on her and ruined his baby girl. If Rick had not stopped him Jake would have bashed his face in. And he would NOT have regretted it.

They walked out of Jakes apartment and got in the car. Driving, he sometimes glanced sideways to look at Grace. She had her forehead against the car window and was staring out into the street but she did not seem to notice anything there. Her eyes stared blankly and her body was motionless. Jake felt so sorry for her. If he could get his hands on that bloody teenage sex maniac right now there would not be anything left for his Rick to identify at the hospital.

"Honey, do you want us to stop at a café to get something to eat?"

It took some moments before she answered. "No, can´t eat…before…" her voice vas thin and it sounded like it came from somewhere far away.

"Oh… sorry! I didn´t think about that." Jake mentally pounded himself in the head. Stupid. He knew she couldn´t eat. Her mother would not have made that mistake, but she was not there. Grace had not wanted her there. She had trusted him and he was not going to let her down.

The next 2 hours were torture. Silence filled the car and with that came thoughts and fantasies. Jake fantasized about dragging a certain boy behind the car tied up in chains. He fantasized about taking his new wife and baby girl to a tropical vacation, Grace to of course. That was the whole point. He fantasized about this chain of events never having occurred and his beautiful strong Grace was back to her old self.

Grace on the other hand fantasized about something entirely different…

"We are here…" Jake pulled up to the parking lot and stopped the car. They sat in silence for a few more seconds.

"Grace, I am here for you. You do not have to do this. Me and your mother will support you no matter what." He felt hollow saying the same words al over again. He had lost count to the amount of times they had been spoken by himself or Lily and even Rick and Tiffany. But they were true nonetheless and he did not want his daughter going through this without them being said.

"Thanks dad…" her voice trailed off again. She stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag in the trunk.

Jake still had his hands on the steering wheel as he watched his daughter walk across the lot towards the building.

"Abortion is a serious matter." He was saying both to himself and the broken teenage girl that now entered the clinic.

TBC

**Authors Note:**

**Short chapter from a long ****absence! So sorry guys… Work has been hectic. But I am still writing and now I have some great ideas. How would u like it to go? Will unfortunately be some time until the next update so I have some time to pencil out the details. ****Have a great summer!**


	10. Waiting and getting lost

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Tenth Chapter**

She was lost, the myriad of hallways all looked the same and she was uncertain as to where she was supposed to be. Clutching her bag closer she took another look at the signs hanging over her head.

White and boring beige seemed to be this designers favorite colors and it was dreary. Someone probably assumed it was comforting but Grace only felt out of place. She was the only thing there not white and beige.

Her father caught up with her and she saw that he too was out of place here amongst the starch and beige. What a weird word that was, beige. Not really a color either. Just beige… her thoughts drifted, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Do you know where we are going honey?" Jake asked.

"Not sure. Everything looks the same. But according to the very helpful signs I think it´s this way." She pointed down one of the anonymous hallways and started walking.

Jake was thinking that the customer service at the place was beyond bad. They should have been greeted at the door or something. How was a teenage girl supposed to know what to do in this situation? Hell, how was anyone supposed to know what to do in this situation? It was not the most familiar circumstances.

The speakers were playing something sounding a lot like elevator music. He had always assumed that was just an expression. Apparently not. It made him want to shoot himself, so bland and still nagging.

He looked at Grace. She stood there tall and proud. Her head still hung low but the determination was apparent in her spine and the way her eyes were moving. She was certain of her path even if the signs were bad and the music angst packed. When she started walking he simply followed her. She was the leader here.

The nurse had given her a bed and she was alone in the room. Thinking back she saw flashes of Eli and her family and how everything started. She saw his muscled back. The way his eyes would gleam when he bent down to kiss her. The way her body would simply melt beneath his fingers. After they had been caught he had been kicked out of the garage. Rick had stood behind Lily al the way in that matter. He had gone to live with his mother within hours of that nasty shouting sequence in her room. She had been so ashamed, her mother and Rick had seen her in the most revealing way and she had been forced to confess that "Yes, they had been intimate. And no they had not been sneaking around, it had just happened. And then the most grueling detail: No they had not been using protection." Her mother had flinched when she asked and when faced with the answer her face had become so pale that Grace had seen the blue veins running down her cheeks. And al the time Eli had been there, he stood by her, protecting her with his body and sometimes with his words. He had not hidden anything from their parents and she admired him for that. He had been rubbing his thumb in small circles on her wrist and she could still feel its comfort when thinking about it now, weeks later. She missed him.

The nurse came back and this time she brought a doctor.

"Alright miss Manning. This is what's going to happen…"

Grace listened to the young man talking to her and a small fluttering of panic rose in her stomach. She was determined alright but she was still afraid. No matter how much Jake wanted to be there for her he couldn´t do this for her. It had to be her decision and she had to go through it alone.

"…so are you ready?" Grace registered the words and answered accordingly.

"Yes, yes I´m ready" She could not keep this baby. She already loved it too much for that. She loved herself to much for that. And most important: She loved Eli too much for that. She would always love Eli too much for that.

TBC

**Authors Note:**

**I know it's been a while but I was on vacation and this was the furthest thing from my mind. Hope you enjoy and review. All will be read even if I suck at responding. I wanted you all to get were grace was coming from here.**


	11. The other side of the coin

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Eleventh Chapter**

Eli had been sitting at the bench for more than an hour. He was staring and he knew it. There was so much life here. Children laughing and running around as the sun smiled down at them. And he was dead inside. He had been for some time now. Ever since that day when his world imploded and he no longer had any control over himself and let alone Grace. Grace…

Memories came flooding back just as they always did. Several times a day he thought about her and the short time they had been able to get together. Her smile when he ran his finger down her arm, the twinkle in her eyes as she thought about something wicked. He thought back to that evening after the shouting had stopped and he was being pushed out of the garage by a determined Rick and a teary eyed Lily watching from the porch.

xxx

_He was shoving his stuff in a duffel bag with angry movements and stealing long sideway glances towards the second story bedroom window were Grace was still being hidden from him. This felt like some cliché chick flick were the hero and heroine was being kept apart by her tyrant father, except this was actually his father shielding the poor girl from his scoundrel of a son._

_He looked at Rick standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Like a bodyguard, except his eyes were not cold and calculating. They were hurt and sad. And he was the reason._

"_Dad I…" he started_

"_Keep packing Eli. I don't want to hear anymore about thy why´s and how´s right now so just keep packing." Rick was almost shaking. _

_How could he have done it? He had done a lot of stupid things and he had disappointed his father before. But this: Seducing the virgin daughter of his wife. Innocent and trusting Grace who had always harbored a crush for his son. When he had realized what they had been doing up there in the bedroom and God knows where else, he had probably never been so close to punching him in his life, Eli was sure of it._

_As Eli finished his hasty packing and walked out of the garage with his father close behind he still glanced towards her window. Willing her to look out and give him something, a smile, a wave, anything!_

_And then she was there. Her face was raw from emotions and her eyes shone with a light that could not be natural. Tears glistening on her cheeks made her even more beautiful to him. He made a motion in the direction of the house but that made Lily take a step down from the porch and simply shake her head towards him._

_He shoot another look at Grace and mentally gave her some encouragement even though he barely had any to give. This was just the worst and the best day of his life. He dropped his shoulders and walked to the car._

_ xxx _

Eli slowly became aware of his surroundings as the image of that scene some weeks ago disappeared from his eyes. Children were still laughing and the sun was still shining. He was the only one in his dark hell created from self loathing and guilt. He stood up and walked towards his mother's car. He had driven her to work earlier so that he could have use of the car when searching for work. For obvious reasons he no longer worked for Jake. This stop at the park was part of his daily routine. The one time of day that he could remember her, when he could go back to those short moments that they had been together and feel happy again. After he had been thrown out and he and Grace had been separated he had still managed to see her for some precious moments. Those were the ones he kept hidden in his mind like small treasures only to be taken out in private so that no one could take them from him.

He got in the car and drove home. As he drove up to his mother's house he barely registered the figure sitting on the porch waiting for him.

Rick got up to greet him when he approached. This was not going to be easy.

" Hey…." He spoke first.

"Hey dad" Eli ached for his father to hug him. Just like he used to do when he was little and something was wrong. Being hugged seemed like such a nice thing just then.

"Eli, we need to talk" Rick's voice was raw with emotion making Eli study his face and body language more carefully. Everything about him spoke of contained feelings just waiting to burst out. Reminding him of himself not so long ago.

"Eli…we need to talk" When Rick repeated those words they finally made it through his muddled thoughts and he raised his face to look at his father.

"What…what do we need to talk about?" Eli swallowed hard as he asked. He knew what was coming. He had been waiting for it some time now.

"It's about Grace. She just came home and I think there is something you should know."

TBC

**Authors Note:**

**I hope I´m not leaving you hanging for too long this time. Review if you have any good (or bad) input **


	12. A new beginning

**Summary: **Grace needs a change and she sure gets it. Can she handle it and how will the family react? Eli+Grace

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All fanfic. Own this story though .

**Twelfth Chapter**

Eli was sitting in the couch when she came down that night. He had his face in his hands and all the joy and vibrant life that she used to feel from him was long gone.

_What had she done to him? Was this all her fault?_

The simple matter was that she had made a decision that affected them both and it was not an easy thing to forgive and forget. Not even for her. She was even mad at herself. But what was done was done and now they had to move on somehow.

The parents had tried to put up a fight but she had been relentless. She wanted to be with him. Even if he rejected her she was going to be there to make him feel better, to help him in any way possible. She had done wrong even though she had done right and it had hurt the one person she had ever loved this way. And now he was here. They had brought him to her when she had declared to them at breakfast that it did not matter what they said. This was happening anyway. She wished she felt the same confidence she had displayed then.

She must have made a noise because he suddenly looked up and saw her standing there. They locked eyes for some heartbreaking moments before he stood up and took those few but somehow so long steps to stand in front of her. He put his hand up and quietly stroked her cheek with his thumb. Grace still got shivers from it. Her body was somehow pulled towards him like a magnet to close to metal.

_How did he do that?_

His eyes were sad and hurt but there was longing there to. She kept her gaze fixed on him as he slowly bent down and followed his thumbs path with his lips. She actually moaned then. Without thinking she raised her hands to steady herself and that meant grabbing hold of his warm forearms. More shivers…

Eli watched the girl that had haunted his dreams both in sleep and while awake. She looked the same. She still smelled fresh and blossomy. She still made him feel protective and turned on at the same time. How could she just stand there when his whole being was screaming at her? He wasn´t sure what it was screaming; You hurt me get way! Or; Love me like I love you! But it really didn´t matter. She was there. She was finally in his arms and he was never letting her go.

He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her back. With one swift motion he crushed his lips to hers. He wanted to hurt her and still not hurt her. He wanted so bad to be near her and just erase the weeks that had passed. To erase the feel of betrayal that burned in his guts. This was his revenge. He was the first one to admit that it was not the best one. It probably hurt him as much as her. That is to say not much at all. He loved her. The feeling of his lips on hers were not torture, it was home. He couldn´t believe that he had not always felt this way about her. That before when he saw her he could think about someone else. The names of girlfriends past were all a blur now. This was Grace, his Grace.

Their bodies pressed against each other and with emotions soaring they did not let go for a long time.

Grace was the first to speak.

"I am sorry Eli. I am sorry that I did not speak to you but I had to do it. I had to go there alone, I can´t explain it but I simply had to." She said while still holding on to his forearms.

"Grace…" He sounded hoarse. "Grace I… No…you shouldn´t have had to go through It alone. I should have been there for you."

She realized he was not mad at her for what she had done, he was sorry he couldn´t be there for her when she needed him.

"Oh Eli!" It was more a sound than a word. But it contained all her love and hunger for him.

He looked down at her big brown eyes. They looked so sad, but still with the lust from their kiss burning at the edges. He hugged her tight.

"I am never letting you go again. I don´t care what has been. You and I are not like anything I have ever felt before. It´s us now and if you need me I am there." He said this with such force there was no doubt about his sincerity.

"I don´t care…" He repeated. "I love you" Once again he made her shiver.

"Eli, I love you to." This time the kiss was soft and cool. His lips barely touched hers but she felt it with her whole being. He placed his arms around her as to protect her from the world and she cuddled up in his arms fully content to just stand there and be loved. And that's how the rest of the family found them.

Jessie stared and quickly grasped Zoe´s hand. The girls knew this was different but even though Zoe was too young to fully understand, Jessie got the most of the underlying currents in the room to keep quiet and just absorb.

Lily and Rick did the same. Holding hands they looked at the loving couple and the way they interacted. Lily suddenly felt a loss of her daughter and she thought about her first reaction to this same scene. This was different. The children had had no time to even tell their parents about their feelings that time. She got some of the story later on and she understood now that had she not walked in that time and saw what she saw they had probably come to her and Rick to tell them everything eventually. She felt a loss for them as well as herself.

She squeezed Rick´s hand a little more firmly.

Rick took in the look on his sons face when he had his eyes on Grace. There was love there, he saw it. He was glad they had found their way to each other now. No matter what had gone on and what they had done he knew they would be there for each other. He would not stand in their way no matter what people might think. His children's happiness was his first priority. Jake had gotten a phone call just minutes before from Lily about the decision their daughter had made regarding Eli, and the fact that they would not challenge their relationship anymore. He had not been ecstatic but he had accepted their ruling. It would take some getting used to but her they were, a family in every way.

Because this was a true family, if not forged by blood they had they sure had the love to bind them together. The love of sisters, the love of a husband and wife, the love of a parent and child, the love of a protective older brother, the love of friends, and now the love of a young couple that had beaten the odds and now held on for life.

**Authors Note:**

**This was not a very easy chapter to get to. I sort of got stuck and then started writing something else. But I felt these to deserved an ending. This might get continued later on but for now I simply do not have a good way to go about it. If you have ideas you are welcome to request. Until next time, thank you for reading!**


End file.
